whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
DRAMA FAN'S CONFESSIONS
THESE ARE THE RULES, FOLKS PUT ALL THE CONFESSIONS IN THEIR CORRECT AND PROPER PLACES KEEP THE DIRTY STUFF TO THE OTHER PAGE, KEEP THIS PAGE CLEAN FEEL FREE TO LABEL AS ANONYMOUS OR TAG YOUR NAME ITS UP TO YOU REMEMBER THE RULES - DFG23014 SCARLET * I will shoot Scarlet in the mouth - Anonymous * I want to dance with scarlet all night long and feel him hold me - Anonymous * i want to take one of scarlet's tentacles and rip it off so i can frame it and hang it above my fireplace - Anonymous * i want scarlet to eat everyone - Anonymous * I want scarlet to trap everyone in his stomach. - Anonymous * I want everyone to be forced to live in Scarlet's disgusting stomach forever - Anonymous MAGENTA * I swear he subsists on the wad of dough -DFG2938 * i want to get really high with magenta - Anonymous * I want magenta to be my doctor - Anonymous * I want - Anonymous * i want i want i want i want i want i want i want i want - Anonymous * I want magenta to take me out, but I know I won't be leaving here - Anonymous JOSHUA * I want him to threaten silver and tell him all things he never desired knowing - anonymous TROIKA * I hope Troika is devoured by a lizard - Anonymous * I hope Troika makes a fashionable hat out of scarlet's flesh and wears it with great pride. - Anonymous * I want to grab troika and run far away, never letting go - DFG9834 * I want to wrap troika in many scarves and sing her nice melodies - Anonymous * I want her to power all my electronic devices - Anonymous * #assassinatetroika2015 - Anonymous * #longlivethepowerfulelectricbugczartroika2015 - Anonymous * I want to have her children - DFG2138 * I want her to discuss electricity to me - Anonymous MARILYN * I want to rip out her intestines and play jump-rope with them - Annoymous * Marilyn is the only good character - Anonymous * Marilyn is the literal worst character, such a fucking mary sue. god why cant she just stay dead - Anonymous * i want to sacrifice my firstborn child to Marilyn - Anonymous * I want to sacrifice marilyn to my firstborn child, but that would be an awful sacrifice to give to anyone - Anonymous * i want to pour chips all over her - Anonymous GOLD * i want Gold to spit in my mouth - Anonymous * He has beautiful eyes and I want to steal them and tape them over my eyes - Anonymous * I want to cut off his foot and mount it on a pole and use it as the flag for my tree house - DF3435 * I want to rip off his legs and arms so I can fuse them to myself and keep him mine. He cant leave if he cant walk or crawl. We can be so happy together, forever and ever - DFG234789 * i want to spit in Gold's mouth - Anonymous * I want to kiss his forehead and read him a bedtime story - Anonymous * I want to rub my fingers around his face and rub my saliva onto his eyes - DFG2535 * I want to throw him into the soft pillow fort and have pillow fights with him - DFG9789 * i want to remove his pancreas and put it inside me so i can be close to him forever - Anonymous * I want to shove his hand in coleslaw. - DFG4535 * I want to put my entire hand all the way down his throat and drag his stomach out his mouth - Anonymous * I want to forcefed him until he gets so full it physicially hurts and he pukes it all up. then I want to force his vomit back down his throat and start all over again. - DFG3421 * i want to feed him delicious things until he is stuffed and then rub his tummy, it's too bad that is probably impossible now - Anonymous * when he get a little bit more chub or plump as he recovers and starts to eat better again, I want to slide my hands under his shirt and grab his belly. I want to squeeze the fuck out of it and any vaguely plumper flesh on his arms or legs. I want to do this at every available opportunity-DFG3921 * i hope he starts feeling better soon - Anonymous * I want to wrap him in warm blankets and shower him in flowers - Anonymous * i want to tuck him into a warm bed and bring him hot chocolate and kiss his cheek - Anonymous * I want him to get some sleep and have good dreams - Anonymous * i want him to be able to enjoy food again - Anonymous * I want him to be able to eat things without worrying that he wont be able to stop and will end up purging- Anonymous * I want him to be happy - Anonymous * i want him to be able to eat and have energy and be healthy and feel good again and not have to deal with constant pains - Anonymous * i want to have a pajama party with gold - Anonymous * I want gold to have a sleep over with us and everyone else - Anonymous * I want Gold to get hugged by everyone on the ship - Anonymous * I want Gold to know everything will get better and be okay - Anonymous * I want Gold to get all the comfort and support he needs and have a relatively smooth recovery - Anonymous SILVER * I want to rip out all his hopes, dreams and soul. I want him to only feel nothing but listlessness and despair. I want him to know I did this to him. I want him to feel like that and regret ever having lived you satanic shitface - Anonymous * I want to feed silver oatmeal. loads and loads of oatmeal until he explodes, so I can roll around in his remains and smell like silver oatmetal - DDF02231 * all i want is to pet silver's hair for at least 5 minutes straight - Anonymous * i want to give silver a cookie and pat him on the head, except i am not tall enough to pat him on the head - Anonymous * i want Silver to put his entire hand in my mouth, it will fit i swear - DF394394333 * I want to put silver's mouth on my eye and have him rip it out with it's teeth, while someone takes a picture. I want that moment captured forever - anonymous * I want Silver to cut me - Anonymous * I want to cut silver - Anonymous * i want Silver to spit in my mouth, while Gold's spit is already in my mouth - Anonymous * i want Silver to eat an entire dog - Anonymous * I want Silver to eat his own arm out of frustration - Anonymous * I want Silver to eat a tiny Mongrel - Anonymous MONGREL * He is a sweetprecious cinnanmon bun too precious for this world - Anonymous * I dream about torturing Mongrel to death every night - Anonymous * Mongrel is a waste of an MC slot - Anonymous * I want to adopt mongrel as my son ~ Anonymous * I want to rip off mongrel's hat and dance around him before I glue his elbows to his hat and his hat to his ears - DFG12234 * I want to surround mongrel in mushrooms and wrap him in yellow soft warm blankets. - Anonymous * i will shoot mongrel in the head every day for all eternity - Anonymous * I will whisper sweet nothings into mongrel's ear and keep my shit talking about his hideous awful piece of shit boyfriend under my breath so he can subconsciously work on realizing what a piece of shit he is. - DFG99834 * i want to eat mongrel - Anonymous * I want mongrel to cut silver and wear silver's blood as lipstick, so when he goes to kiss his boyfriend he smears his boyfriend's blood all over his own boyfriend's own lips. * i want mongrel to be launched out of the airlock while swinging a flag - Anonymous * I want Mongrel to spit in my mouth, with Gold's and Silver's spit already in it. - Anonymous * i want mongrel to die via clowns - Anonymous * I want mongrel to go around and dye clowns * i hope mongrel accidentally slams his hand against the wall every time he passes a wall and that it stings like fuck - Anonymous * I want mongrel to sing to me - anonymous * I want to hug mongrel and grow mushrooms on his flesh - Anonymous KARKAT * I hope Karkat will crawl in my window tonight and leave crabs next to my doorstep - Anonymous * I cry everytime I think of that nubby horned alien, evry tiem - Anonymous * i want to spit Mongrel, Gold, and Silver's spit into Karkat's mouth - Anonymous * i want Karkat to spit Mongrel, Gold, and Silver's spit back into my mouth along with his own spit - Anonymous ERIDAN * I will eat everything Eridan has ever cared about - Anonymous * I care about everything eridan has ever eatten. -anonymous * butt - anonymous * ass - Anonymous * booty -Anonymous * i want to spit Karkat, Mongrel, Gold, and Silver's spit into Eridan's mouth and make him swallow it - Anonymous * I want Eridan to try to puke into Gold's mouth and be horrifically punished for this attempt - Anonymous SOLLUX * I want to shove a cat into his ear. - DFG663 * i want to steal all sollux's memories of bees - Anonymous * I want to fill sollux's mouth with bees - DFG2341 * i want to fill sollux's mouth with my tongue - Anonymousr * I want sollux's tongue around my throat as a scarf -Anonymous ERRKAT * I swear I will touch Errkat in the face one day, just you wait - Anonymous * Ive been dreaming of licking Errkat's nose every night for three weeks. god what a wonderful taste -DFG32497 * i want to take errkat's sickle and stick it right through his good eye - Anonymous * I want to fill his mind with lies - Anonymous MONS * I swear Silver's Feraligatr writes fanfiction of everyone on the ship, but hides it somewhere in the bathroom. - Anonymous * Togetaro is a blimp - Anonymous * greg and lou a shit - Anonymous * Togetaro is a gay egg that evolved into a gay bird and nothing can sway my belief - Anonymous * Tobi is as straight as the river bend - Anonymous * i want to shower ataro in flowers - Anonymous * I want to claim hel as my queen - Anonymous * I want Miriam to chain Gold to the bed so he has to get some fucking rest already - Anonymous * I want Miriam to bring gold the egg, but drop it before he can grab it so it cracks even more - Anonymous * I want Miriam to bring Gold the wrong egg and then a laugh track plays - Anonymous * I Want Miriam to explain to Gold, the egg hatched, but nothing came out or the illumise inside it was dead. before showing him the egg is fine and that was all a lie after give him a minute or two to process the lie & react accordingly - Anonymous * I want Miriam to trust gold and Gold to trust miriam - Anonymous * I hope Reese fucking dies - Anonymous * I headcanon Reese as the kind of nurse or doctor that would totally kill their patients if they were there too long. - Anonymous * i hope ataro is fucking dead - Anonymous * Zahn should be the main character - Anonymous * I HATE ZAHN, Zahn makes me break down into obnoxious sobbing from Zahn's perfection - DFG1034 * I hope Tobi will murder ataro and cut silver's hair. - Anonymous MINOR CHARACTERS * I want to see DM9 again in my dreams and embrace the fire - Anonymous * I want Preenedetesler to punch me in the mouth - Anonymous * I want Preenedetesler and Viridan to beat the everloving shit out of the scarlet. - Anonymous SHIPPING * I want mongrel to dump that stoic piece of shit and hook up with ME RIGHT NOW MONGREL BBY PLZ - DFG3478 * There is no reason DPBFS should have ever been canon - Anonymous * My headcanon is that NovaxAtaxia is canon and they got together since we last seen them - DFG2445 * I dream about everyone ending up in relationships with their mons, and I AM SO EXCITED FOR WHEN IT WILL FINALLY HAPPEN GOD YES COME SOON -DFG02331 * I AM SO HAPPY DPBFS IS CANON AND I MAKE BLOOD SACRIFICES EVERYDAY TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION! -ANONYMOUS * DPBFS IS GREAT AND ALL but GOD ARE THE FICS FOR IT SOO OOC. REALLY GUYS COME ON, SILVER DOESNT HAVE ANY EMOTIONS AND MONGREL HAS 16 SPIDER LEGS WITH MUSHROOMS STUCK TO 8 OF THEM, NOT 32 WITH MUSHROOMS STUCK TO 26. WHERE DID YOU GUYS GET THE IDEA THAT SILVER HAS SOME EMOTIONS? I SWEAR YOU GUYS ARENT EVEN READING THE SAME THINGS AS I AM. - DFG7834 * i really hope gold ends up with that broom over there - Anonymous * I will KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS IF GOLD DOES NOT END UP WITH ME. GOLDxDFG3323 4 LIEF-DFG3323 *I WOULD KILL FOR CRONUS TO ENTER A RELATIONSHIP WITH EVERYONE, GOD WHY CANT IT HAPPEN RIGHT NOW?! IT WOULD BE SO GOOOOOODDDDD - DFG1236 \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ *fuck my couch - Anonymous *^QUIT BREAKING THE RULES ASSHOLE ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THANK YOU, BUT TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU RULEBREAKERs. -DFG21331 *i hope gold and scarlet hook up - Anonymous *Scarlet, Cronus and Gold should totally hook up, they're perfect for eachother. They would have the most wonderful, happiest and healthiest relationship in the drama!!!!!!! - DFG2305 *ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ spunkydorkshipping or riot ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ *^^ RULEBREAKER, TAG YOURSELF OR WRECK YOURSELF -DFG21331 *ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ spunkydorkshipping or riot ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ *^^ FUCKING TAG YOURSELF OR I WILL TAG YOU MYSELF RULEBREAKER-DFG21331 *ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ spunkydorkshipping or riot ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ